


123

by purplethal



Series: exo drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplethal/pseuds/purplethal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“what are we?” minseok asks, laying down between a sleeping chanyeol and a wide awake junmyeon whose back facing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	123

1.

it was chanyeol first and suho came after.

 

 _'we are one plus one deal_ ' chanyeol had said with a loud laugh. suho offered a guarded smile to minseok at the youngest's joke.

 

(minseok didn't think it was a joke. and it probably wasn’t. the both of them really one plus one deal as chanyeol said with the way suho watched them tackling the project. he was quiet, only few times throwing idea now and then when chanyeol and minseok stuck and drew restlessly on the paper. he didn't say much beside that, but minseok could feel the man watching over them, almost observing.)

 

2.

it wasn't minseok's first gig. he had done some before. that one time with zitao where he made half of the stage snowed hard and zitao slowed down the trickle of snows. the other time with sehun where they created some ice storms and ended up almost blowing the stage because sehun hadn't able control his power yet. and the last was with luhan. it had been so easy. minseok simply asked to frozen things and throw them toward luhan. the shattered ice bricks had amazed the viewers so much that both of them were forced to hold repeated stages after.

 

minseok craved more though. when jongdae mentioned chanyeol, a fire element user, he was practically bouncing internally. he never met one. fire users did not really show themselves to outside world. known as the most dangerous element had its own consequences. people feared them. they whispered about how fire users are this and that.

 

minseok remembered his father warned him about them. minseok still didn't understand why his father feared fire users when they could froze fire just fine.

 _it's not as simple as that minseok_ _,_ his father replied.

he wanted to ask more but his father's serious face was a sign that the conversation had already over.

 

 

3.

their shows were successful. a lot people came mostly because a fire user performance was rare. they decided to make the show like a play. minseok had fun. and from the way chanyeol proudly retold suho a scene by scene of their play excitedly, minseok could safely assumed the younger enjoyed this as much as him, maybe more.

 

it was a funny sight. chanyeol describing the play as if suho weren't there, on the midst of audiences, watching them like usual. judging from the way suho nodded approvingly  and gave the occasional _oh_ s and _great_ s, the man didn’t really mind the detailed description from chanyeol

 

(this time, it was his turn watching those two. he watched how the usually stern man laughed unabashedly as chanyeol told him that it wasn’t on the script when he fell down. he watched how suho brushed aside the stray of hair in chanyeol’s forehead. he watched how chanyeol carefully wiped the tomato sauce from the corner of suho’s lips.

he didn't know yet, what was between chanyeol and suho. their relationship wasn't minseok's business. but he couldn't help to feel a little bit envious as suho gave chanyeol another smile. a sincere one.

he swallowed down the lump in his throat with a big gulp of his soft drink.)

 

4.

suho's reassuring smile changed into a frown when chanyeol out of their sight. "that was..." he trailed of as if searching for the right word, walking towards minseok "sorry?" minseok offered. he winced as suho grabbed his injured hand. "be careful," he said in low voice, both hands now holding minseok's hand between his. and then something happened.

minseok gasped in surprise as something under his skin crawling around and few seconds later it stopped altogether. the pain was gone and minseok blinked in disbelief at his palm. the burn mark still there but it felt like nothing happened.

 

"are you a healer?" he stared at the other man. "no," suho smiled slightly. chanyeol came from minseok's small kitchen with a bowl full water and put the bowl on the table. “thank you,” suho said. minseok’s eyes widened as the water swirled around and twisted itself around minseok’s palm.

 

 5.

"i am a water user," suho said after he did his magic on minseok's injured hand. minseok stared at his palm and there was not a trace of the burn left.

"i don't know a water user can do this."

suho shrugged, "a lot of people don't."

"how yo-"minseok cut short by chanyeol, who was silent while suho treating minseok, asking about his wound and apologizing in a breath.

 

minseok tried to mirror what suho had done, giving a smile and reassuring chanyeol that he was okay with pats on the youngest shoulder.

 

from the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of smile on suho's lips.

 

6.

“my name is junmyeon. i am a water user. is there any other question?” suho, no junmyeon, replies to minseok’s question long before _this_ happened between the three of us.

_“who are you, really?” minseok said breathlessly after suho kissed him hard enough to bruise. suho laughed and minseok wanted to ask once more but chanyeol decided that it was the right time to tug on minseok’s earing. minseok moaned and suho laughed once more. “later,” he whispered on minseok’s lips._

“what are we?” minseok asks, laying down between a sleeping chanyeol and a wide awake junmyeon whose back facing him. junmyeon goes silent for a moment before answering, body tensing, “anything you want us to be.”

minseok lets out an _oh_.

and then he wraps his arm around the man, engulfing him in a back hug.

“i don’t know you are a cuddling type person,” junmyeon says.

“get used to it.” minseok grumbles. junmyeon holds back a laugh.

 

“ **both** of you and chanyeol must get used with it.”

junmyeon relaxes in minseok’s hold.

“we will.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IDk man, this is like very vague AU that i really want to write, but im lacking in writing and idk idk idk


End file.
